Dimness
by Minami Koichi
Summary: Apa yang salah dari jatuh cinta? [AkaKuro, slight AoKise]
Tetes demi tetes menghujani bumi. Meluncur tiada henti menghantam setiap jengkal permukaan tanah retak. Bunyi sambaran nyaris membelah gendang telinga, bersahut-sahut tiada henti. Azura seolah meretak. Kilatan putih di mana-mana. Langit berjelaga, berwarna merah membara. Bulan direnggut dalam sekejab. Milyaran bintang lekas bersembunyi dari bara api yang membakar angkasa.

Langit sedang murka.

Seseorang berdiri kaku di bawah azura yang tengah mengamuk. Kepala birunya mendongak, bibir tipis yang telah membiru sedikit terbuka. Jubah hitam—yang menjadi satu-satunya kain pembungkus tubuh telanjangnya—berkibar diterpa angin kencang. Helaian birunya layu, matanya pun sayu. Butir-butir air hujan menetes dari wajah lusuhnya. Ia menggigil, namun belum juga ingin beranjak demi mencari tempat berlindung.

"Apa yang sudah kulakukan ..." suaranya lemah, bahkan nyaris tidak terdengar.

Manik sebiru lazuardi memandang nanar ke arah warna merah yang menginvasi langit kelam. Kilatan petir bersama suara mengerikan yang menghantarkan getaran rasa takut pada hati setiap manusia seolah merobek hamparan luas itu—berkali-kali sampai benar-benar meretak dan hancur menjadi kepingan.

"Apakah ... yang kulakukan ini sudah benar ..."

Ada badai yang begitu besar di hatinya, bahkan jauh lebih mengerikan dari apa yang tengah ia saksikan sekarang ini.

Kekhawatirannya terasa nyata, namun di saat bersamaan ia juga merasa bebas.

"Tetsuya?"

Berkedip pelan, kepala biru menoleh ke belakang. Ia mengulas senyum tipis, satu binar muncur mengisi kekosongan pada manik biru.

Bibir tipis meloloskan pertanyaan sederhana, yang menjadi penyebab badai di hatinya. "Apakah aku bersalah, Seijuurou- _kun_? Apakah yang kulakukan ini adalah kesalahan?"

Pria berhelaian merah di belakangnya menarik senyum tipis, wajahnya sama lelahnya. "Memang apa yang salah dari jatuh cinta, Tetsuya?"

Pemuda biru hanya diam. Bibirnya terkatup. Sorot matanya tak secerah sebelumnya, namun masih tetap memancarkan ketegaran.

Ricik air membuat jubah dan rambut merah basah kuyup. Manik berbeda warna sama sekali tidak mengalih pandang. Ia menatap pemuda di depannya lama.

Masih mengulas senyum tipis ia kembali bertanya, "Apa Tetsuya menyesal?"

.

 **Kuroko no Basuke (c) Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

DIMNESS

 _an AkaKuro Fanfiction by Minako-chan Namikaze_

 **WARNING!:** _Don't like, don't read._ Jika sudah terlanjur membaca dan merasa tidak suka dengan fanfiksi ini, silakan tekan opsi _back_ demi keselamatan (kokoro) saya dan kalian sendiri :")

.

Selamat membaca.

.

1/2

.

Sepasang kaki terbalut celana kain putih menjejaki rumput hijau. Sayap biru segera sirna bersamaan dengan diturunkannya tudung jubah hitam dari kepala. Sesosok pemuda beraut tawar melangkahkan kaki menelusuri hutan, melewati beberapa pepohonan rindang.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga, Tetsuya. Aku sudah menunggumu."

Kuroko Tetsuya, pemuda mungil berhelaian biru sontak berjengit begitu mendapati atensi yang tidak pernah ia kira—tadinya—akan berada di sini. Ia lantas berhenti di tempat, memandang sosok pria berhelaian merah yang perlahan membalikkan tubuhnya; memberikan senyum simpul ke arahnya.

"Kupikir aku sudah datang lebih awal." Ia berkata datar.

Pria di hadapannya tertawa kecil. "Aku sengaja datang lebih cepat karena ingin menunggumu."

Tetsuya menaikkan sebelah alis, heran. "Kenapa ingin menungguku?"

"Karena aku merindukanmu." Ia menjawab langsung, melangkah tenang mendekati si pemuda biru. "Katakan, Tetsuya. Apa kau juga merindukanku?" dagu mungil ditarik, Tetsuya merasa bola mata _ruby_ itu mungkin bisa saja menenggelamkannya kalau terlalu intens menatap ke dalam azuranya.

Menjawab tanpa pikir panjang, "Ya, Seijuurou- _kun_. Aku juga merindukanmu." Sayangnya, entah kenapa Tetsuya tak pernah berpikir untuk lebih berekspresi lagi kalau menjawab.

Akashi Seijuurou kembali menarik senyum tipis. "Aku senang mendengar kebohonganmu itu, Tetsuya." satu kecupan manis didaratkan di atas bibir ranum.

Tetsuya melingkarkan kedua lengannya pada punggung Seijuurou, sementara pria merah itu kini mulai memberikan kecupan-kecupan lain pada kulit leher putih sang pemilik surai biru.

Tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, Tetsuya memutuskan untuk tidak tinggal diam. Ia membuka telapak tangan kanannya. Seketika, api kecil berwarna biru muncul dari sana—menyelimuti sebuah belati yang bersinar terang; siap untuk ditancapkan ke punggung yang sedang lengah. Seijuurou kembali mendaratkan ciumannya pada bibir kecil si pemuda biru, melumatnya dengan hati-hati. Dua lidah saling bertarung. Tangan kiri Tetsuya meremat jubah putih Seijuurou. Pemuda mungil itu menutup matanya erat, mengerang kecil saat Seijuurou menekan belakang kepalanya untuk lebih memperdalam ciuman.

Tetsuya mengangkat tangan kanannya tinggi-tinggi. Merasa tidak perlu untuk berhitung lagi demi mengakhiri hidup malaikat kurang ajar, belati tajam segera dihunuskan.

 _Syuut!_

Pemuda biru terdiam. Belati digenggaman diremas kuat-kuat. Manik azuranya memandang datar Seijuurou yang telah berdiri satu meter di hadapannya. Tetsuya mengusap bibirnya yang basah kemudian membenarkan letak jubah yang mengekspos leher putihnya.

Seijuurou lagi-lagi menarik senyum tipis—kalau tidak bisa dibilang senyum mengejek. "Aku masih belum 'jatuh', Tetsuya. Kau tidak bisa melenyapkanku."

Dua alis biru lantas bertaut sadis. Merasa telah diremehkan, Tetsuya lantas maju ke depan dengan cepat. Belati biru bersinar lebih terang, menebas ke segela arah. Namun, segesit apapun Tetsuya melancarkan serangan, nyatanya seorang Arcangel seperti Akashi Seijuurou tidak akan semudah itu bisa dikalahkan—apalagi oleh seorang iblis penggoda amatiran.

Seijuurou mengulurkan tangan, dengan cepat menangkap tangan nakal si iblis kecil. Cahaya berwarna putih tiba-tiba keluar dari cengkramannya.

"Argh!"

Belati biru segera lenyap. Tetsuya merosot jatuh ke bawah, meringis kesakitan seraya memegangi pergelangan tangannya yang terbakar.

"Jangan macam-macam pada malaikat, Tetsuya. Iblis kecil sepertimu bukan apa-apa bagiku. Kau tidak akan bisa membunuhku."

Pemuda biru mendongak. Menatap marah ke arah wajah datar Seijuurou _yang benar-benar membuat Tetsuya merasa telah terhina-dina ditatap sedemikian remeh seperti itu._

Seijuurou menghela napas, kemudian berlutut di hadapan si iblis biru. Memberikan senyum sesal. "Sakit?"

"Menurutmu ini rasanya enak?" menjawab sadis.

"Makanya jangan nakal." Ia meraih tangan lembut si biru, menggandengnya menuju aliran sungai yang dihiasi percikan cahaya biru kunang-kunang. Seijuurou menangkup sedikit air dengan kedua telapak tangannya, kemudian membasuh luka bakar Tetsuya. Ia merobek sedikit ujung jubah putihnya dan melilitkannya pada tangan iblis kesayangannya.

Tetsuya hanya diam menerima perhatian sang malaikat. Manik birunya menatap serius ke wajah Seijuurou yang senantiasa selalu datar terdahap apapun—namun sewaktu-waktu dapat menjadi bejat kalau sudah disodori si iblis biru.

"Kenapa Seijuurou- _kun_ tidak kunjung jatuh?" ia melepaskan pertanyaan yang sejak beberapa hari yang lalu memerkosa seluruh isi kepalanya. Si iblis biru benar-benar sudah tidak habis pikir. _Padahal aku sudah melakukan semua cara untuk membuatmu menjadi Malaikat Jatuh, tapi kenapa semua usahaku sampai sekarang tidak kunjung membuahkan hasil?_

Sungguh. Tetsuya. Benar. Benar. Sudah. Tidak. Habis. Pikir.

Sekarang si iblis biru tiba-tiba meragukan kebenaran identitas Seijuurou. Ia curiga kalau Seijuurou itu sama sekali bukanlah malaikat. Memangnya malaikat mana yang telah mencium seorang iblis berkali-kali—bahkan nyaris berbuat _anu-anu_ terhadapnya—tapi tidak kunjung jatuh juga sampai sekarang? Ditambah lagi, Seijuurou telah dicap 'malaikat bejat' oleh Tetsuya sejak pertemuan pertama mereka ...

"Kenapa, ya? Mungkin karena Tetsuya kurang berusaha keras."

Alis biru sontak menukik. "Aku sudah melakukan semuanya untuk membuat Seijuurou- _kun_ jadi malaikat jatuh. Kurang berusaha apalagi aku?"— _Sebenarnya kau itu sekuat apa?_

"Tentu saja kurang—Tetsuya kurang memuaskanku."

"Ap—Seijuurou- _kun_! Jangan berani-beraninya kau menyingkap jubahku!"

"Aku sudah menyingkapnya sedikit."

"Hentikan!" Iblis kecil segera mundur, melarikan diri dari ancaman hilangnya _kesuciannya_ oleh malaikat yang tidak ada suci-sucinya.

Seijuurou, yang telah dijauhi dalam jarak aman satu meter, lantas menarik senyum tipis.. "Kenapa, Tetsuya? Bukankah kau ingin aku segera jatuh? Kalau begitu, kenapa tidak coba bercinta denganku saja? Ini satu-satunya cara yang belum kau lakukan, 'kan?"

Menatap tajam, "Jangan macam-macam padaku, Seijuurou- _kun_. Aku tidak sudi bercinta dengan malaikat."

"Tapi kau sudi kugerayangi."

"Kapan? Aku hanya membiarkanmu menciumku. Tidak lebih dari itu." menjawab berani, menatap sengit lawan bicara.

"Tapi aku ingin lebih."

"Malaikat mesum." Sungguh, Tetsuya benar-benar heran. Kenapa Seijuurou tidak jatuh-jatuh juga padahal Tetsuya yakin isi kepala merah malaikat bejat itu telah lama terkontaminasi fantasi-fantasi kotor tentang dirinya. Iblis kecil mendengus, bergegas berbalik badan. "Aku mau pulang sekarang."

Namun, baru saja ia ingin memunculkan sayap birunya, tangan kanannya tiba-tiba ditahan oleh si malaikat.

"Kata siapa kau boleh pulang begitu saja?"

 _Bruk._

"Seijuurou- _kun_ , apa-apaan ini—lepaskan aku! Jangan berani macam-macam atau aku akan meninju wajahmu!"

"Dengan kedua tangan dicengkram seperti ini, kau ingin meninjuku pakai apa?"

"Aku masih punya kepala yang bisa kubenturkan dengan kepala mesummu itu, Seijuurou- _kun_. Menyingkirlah dariku."

"Kau ingin menyerudukku?" Entah sang malaikat telah salah paham, atau memang sengaja cari keuntungan, dua sudut bibir Seijuurou sontak tertarik ke atas. "Kau ingin menyerudukku di bagian atas atau bawah, Tetsuya? Aku lebih suka kau seruduk di bagian bawah, asal kau tahu saja."

"Menyeruduk apa—" dua bola azura sontak membulat. "Tidak! Aku tidak mau! Lepaskan aku, Seijuurou- _kun_!"

"Kau tidak mau menyerudukku? Ya, sudah. Aku saja yang menyerudukmu bagaimana?"

"Tidak mau. Aku tidak suka kau seruduk!" Menggeleng cepat, ia langsung meronta-ronta. Namun, sekeras apapun ia mencoba melepaskan diri, nyatanya tubuhnya telah sepenuhnya terpaku di tanah lantaran Seijuurou telah memutuskan untuk menggerayangi Tetsuya habis-habisan malam ini.

"Nanti kau juga akan suka." kulit leher putih tidak sengaja terekspos, mengundang bibir Seijuurou untuk mendaratkan kecupan-kecupan nakal. Tetsuya segera merinding alih-alih masih meronta.

"Hentikan ... Seijuurou- _kun_." Tetsuya menggigit bibir saat Seijuurou mulai menghisap cuping telinganya. "Biarkan aku ... pergi ..."

Senyum lagi-lagi tertarik di balik helaian biru yang halus. "Kau tidak pernah belajar dari pengalaman, Tetsuya. Kau sendirilah yang menempatkan dirimu ke sarang singa—apalagi singanya sedang kelaparan—jadi, tanggunglah sendiri akibatnya dan jadilah makananku."

"Seijuu—Ah!"

Jubah hitam dirobek begitu saja dengan gigi-gigi tajam sang malaikat. Lilitan kain tipis berwarna perak di balik jubah segera dilepaskan dengan cara yang sama. Seijuurou mulai memberikan tanda-tanda di atas kanvas tubuh setengah polos iblis pujaannya. Kaki Tetsuya menggeliat-liat di bawah, membuat Seijuurou semakin melebarkan senyum. Pria itu mengecup lembut bibir merah jambu si biru muda. Mereka melemparkan tatapan sejuta makna, namun, tidak lama karena Tetsuya segera memalingkan wajah.

 _Dicuekin pun tak masalah. Paling, nanti juga bakal minta lebih_ — _semoga saja Tetsuya tidak lari duluan sebelum Seijuurou sempat membuka baju._ Iblis kecilnya ini bisa berubah menjadi belut paling licin dan gesit kalau sudah terancam dinodai oleh malaikat, apalagi malaikatnya yang seperti Seijuurou.

.

.

.

Suara ketukan—atau mungkin dentuman—dari sepasang kaki yang berjalan menghentak di atas lantai marmer memenuhi ruangan berpencahayaan jingga itu. Kedua tangan mengepal, gigi atas dan bawah saling bertemu untuk menggertak. Tatapan mata menyorot kesal.

Kise Ryouta dongkol setengah mati.

"Aominecchi! Jangan tiduran di sini-ssu!" ia berkacak pinggang di hadapan pria berkulit gelap yang tengah berbaring terlentang seenaknya di atas sofa merah panjang. Manik topaz mengedar, segera saja bibir cerewet mulai berceloteh riuh. "Aduh, ini kenapa di atas meja berantakan sekali-ssu!? Nanti Alex- _san_ marah bagaimana? Ah! Ini 'kan mangkuk buah _berry_ -ku! Daritadi kucari ke mana-mana ternyata Aominecchi yang malingnya-ssu!"

Aomine Daiki, objek yang sejak tadi ditumpahkan omelan, bahkan sama sekali tidak membuka matanya, membuat Kise semakin dongkol.

"Aominecchi!"

"Berisik, Kise. Berkicaunya di luar saja sana." ujarnya seraya menguap.

"Jahat-ssu! Aku sengaja diam-diam memetik buah _berry_ terbaik di kebunnya Masako- _san_ demi membuatkan minuman kesukaan Kurokocchi, tahu! Aominecchi tega!"

"Ck, ya sudah. Nanti kutemani memetiknya lagi. Sekarang biarkan aku tidur." Aomine berkata malas seraya memiringkan badannya membelakangi Kise.

Raut wajah seketika cerah. "Benarkah!? _Yatta!_ —Eh, tunggu. Jangan tidur di sini-ssu! Ini ruang santainya Alex- _san_! Aominecchi 'kan jorok-ssu! Bangun!" bantalan sofa seketika menjadi alat penyiksaan yang sadis untuk membuat Aomine bangkit dari pembaringannya.

"Oh, Tuhan!" Aomine segera duduk, mengusap wajahnya dengan raut wajah kenapa-ini-terjadi-padaku. "Kenapa bisa-bisanya aku terjatuh karena iblis berisik sepertimu ..."

Mendengar itu, si kuning segera mencibir. "Jangan mulai lagi, deh, Amoninecchi. Aku kan seksi, tentu saja malaikat—apalagi yang seperti Aominecchi akan langsung jatuh setelah kugoda."

"Tetsu lebih seksi darimu tapi Akashi tidak jatuh-jatuh juga, tuh."

"Itu pasti karena ada yang salah dengan malaikat itu. Kalau aku jadi dia, sudah pasti aku akan langsung terjatuh saat pertama kali bertemu Kurokocchi-ssu." Kemudian manik cokelat madu itu menoleh ke arah pintu. "Omong-omong soal Kurokocchi, kenapa dia belum kembali juga, ya?"

Mendengus, jari kelingking dimasukkan ke dalam kuping kanan. "Sudah pasti dia sedang _terjebak_ sekarang, kan?"

"Terjebak?"

"Akashi pasti sedang menggerayangi Tetsu habis-habisan."

"EEEHH!? KUROKOCCHI DALAM BAHAYA-SSU!"

Kelingking ditiup. "Tapi Akashi itu hebat juga. Sudah sering menggerayangi Tetsu, tapi sampai detik ini belum juga jatuh. Dia benar-benar gila"— _Menahan hasrat agar tidak jatuh itu tidak mudah. Berapa lama lagi kau sanggup bertahan, Akashi?_

Kise mulai mondar-mandir di hadapan Aomine. "Bagaimana mungkin Kurokocchi disuruh menggoda malaikat bejat seperti itu-ssu!? Aominecchi! Kita harus menyusulnya!—AH! ITU KUROKOCCHI SUDAH PULANG-SSU!" telunjuk lentik segera menunjuk ke arah pintu.

Aomine segera menoleh, mendapati Tetsuya yang baru masuk dengan raut wajah kusut.

Kise segera berlari menghampiri si iblis biru dengan riang. "Kurokocchi!—" kemudian segera melotot sejadi-jadinya. "KUROKOCCHI! KENAPA DENGAN BAJUMU-SSU!?" ia terang-terangan menunjuk ke arah jubah Kuroko yang sudah robek, dan diikat seadanya demi menutupi tubuh bagian atas si biru (yang bahkan tidak mampu menutupi puting dan bercak-bercak merah pada kulit putih porselen).

 _Akashi benar-benar sedang lapar ..._ Aomine _sweatdrop._ Sementara Kise sudah berceloteh dengan panik, membuat si biru yang _mood_ -nya sudah jungkir balik, bertambah jengkel sehingga kedua alis birunya kini saling bertaut dengan seram.

"Kise- _kun_ , tolong jangan dekat-dekat denganku dulu. Aku sedang kesal sekarang. Aku bisa meninju mukamu sebagai pelampiasan."

Raut panik Kise seketika berubah horor. "K-Kurokocchi lagi marah-ssu! Ayo kita pergi, Aominecchi!" iblis kuning bergegas berbalik menghampiri Aomine yang baru saja ingin membaringkan tubuhnya kembali.

Malaikat jatuh itu segera diseret menjauhi sofa.

"Oi! Kise! Jangan tarik-tarik jubahku!"

"Makanya cepat jalan-ssu! Kurokocchi seram kalau sedang marah. Lebih baik kita jauh-jauh demi keselamatan."

Tetsuya hanya menatap datar kepergian pasangan paling berisik di dunia bawah itu. Ia kemudian menghela napas. Kedua tangan kembali membenarkan posisi jubahnya yang sudah koyak mengoyak karena ulah malaikat bejat. Nasib baik dia bisa lolos dan tidak jadi _dimakan_. Meskipun pada akhirnya pulang dengan keadaan yang begitu memalukan seperti ini.

Tetsuya melangkahkan kaki menuju gerbang dua pintu di ujung ruangan besar itu. Namun, baru saja dia ingin mendorong pintunya, benda itu telah terbuka duluan. Sosok Kagami Taiga muncul dari dalamnya.

"Oh, Kuroko. Kau sudah pulang. Bagaimana hasilnya hari ini?" pintu gerbang ditutup. Kagami menoleh, menatap penampilan Tetsuya yang _lagi-lagi_ memprihatinkan.

"Seperti yang kau lihat, Kagami- _kun_." Ia menunjuk pakaiannya sendiri. Kemudian alis biru lagi-lagi saling bertarut, ia benar-benar kesal sekalipun wajahnya senantiasa datar. "Dia masih belum jatuh juga padahal aku sudah hampir mati dia gerayangi—untung tidak sampai disetubuhi."

"Aku turut prihatin." Sungguh, Kagami benar-benar prihatin. Lebih tepatnya prihatin pada keras kepala Kuroko Tetsuya. Sudah tak terhitung berapa banyak Kagami memperingatkan sahabatnya itu untuk berhenti saja menggoda malaikat licik seperti Akashi Seijuurou. Iblis biru itu takkan mampu. Namun, Tetsuya dengan segala harga diri dan kepercayaan yang tinggi malah semakin bersemangat untuk menjatuhkan Seijuurou lantaran dirinya telah diremehkan oleh sahabatnya sendiri.

Dan ironisnya, si iblis biru masih saja naif sekalipun telah lama menyadari kalau apa yang diucapkan Kagami itu adalah benar, namun entah kenapa sampai saat ini Tetsuya belum juga mau menyerah.

Ia yakin bahwa dirinya masih _mampu_ meskipun sampai hari ini ia sama sekali belum melihat adanya kemajuan—

"Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang salah. Padahal aku sudah melakukan segala cara untuk membuatnya terjatuh. Menggodanya habis-habisan—hingga setiap kali bertemu dengannya, aku selalu habis dia ciumi—mengajaknya bertarung—meskipun selalu kalah lima detik setelahnya—tapi dia tidak kunjung jatuh juga ke dalam perangkapku. Sebenarnya dia itu benar-benar malaikat atau malah iblis yang menyamar sebagai malaikat?"

Entah kenapa Kagamii malah semakin miris mendengar penuturan sahabatnya itu ...

"Sabar, Kuroko. Kalau kau ingin menyerah, masih belum terlambat. Aku juga lama-lama khawatir nanti kau akan diperkosa olehnya."

"Kalau aku bercinta dengannya, apa mungkin dia akan jatuh?"

"Mungkin, untuk malaikat yang kuat seperti dia, seharusnya hanya cara itu yang bisa membuatnya terjatuh. Tapi itu hanya kemungkinan kecil. Kusarankan kau tidak melakukannya, Kuroko. Kau tahu sendiri 'kan apa konsekuensinya kalau kau nekat bersetubuh dengan malaikat?"

"Aku tahu itu, Kagami- _kun_. Mana sudi aku bercinta dengan malaikat. Dan aku juga belum seputus asa itu untuk menyerah setelah berusaha menjatuhkannya setiap hari dalam sebulan ini."

Kagami diam-diam menghela napas. Memang susah menasehati seorang Kuroko Tetsuya kalau si biru itu sudah terlanjur bertekad.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu, jaga dirimu baik-baik. Malaikat itu bisa melakukan apa saja terhadapmu. Oh, iya. _Queen_ Alex sudah menunggumu di ruangannya."

Mengangguk pelan, "Aku akan segera ke sana setelah mengganti bajuku."

.

.

.

Gerbang dingin berbahan metal diketuk pelan. Terdengar sahutan dari dalam, Tetsuya segera mendorong dua pintu itu dan masuk.

"Alex- _san_ memanggilku?"

Alexandra Garcia lantas mendongak. Senyum lebar seketika tertarik dari ujung bibir. Buku tebal di tangan segera diletakkan di atas meja.

"Oh, Tetsuya. Kau sudah kembali. Kemarilah." Wanita berhelaian pirang itu berdiri, beranjak keluar dari meja penuh tumbuhan buku dan gulungan kertas.

Tetsuya menurut, pemuda biru itu lantas berjalan tenang mendekati Alex. Dan ketika dirinya telah sampai di hadapan Sang Ratu—

 _Cup!_

—serangan tak terduga tiba-tiba dilancarkan dengan telak.

Tetsuya segera mundur selangkah, menutupi bibirnya yang baru saja terkena kecupan basah Sang Ratu. Kedua alis biru segera saja menukik.

"Alex- _san_ , sudah kubilang jangan seenaknya—"

"Rasanya sedikit berbeda." Alex memotong seraya menjilat bibirnya. Tetsuya segera bungkam. Wanita bermanik zamrud itu kembali melebarkan senyum. "Habis berciuman dengan malaikat itu lagi, Tetsuya?"

Kedua belah bibir si biru segera menggaris. Memutuskan kontak mata dengan Sang Ratu, Tetsuya menunduk. Menjawab dengan pelan, "Aku ... masih belum bisa membuatnya jatuh."

Alex memandang kepala biru iblis kesayangannya dengan raut tenang. "Hmm ... hebat juga pertahanan dirinya. Sampai Tetsuya-ku saja tidak mampu menjatuhkannya."

Kepala biru sontak mendongak. Kening mulus langsung mengkerut. Merasa tersinggung dengan ucapan wanita pirang di hadapannya. "Aku bukannya tidak mampu, Alex- _san_. Hanya Seijuurou- _kun_ saja yang terlalu kuat. Aku bahkan tidak mengerti kenapa dia tidak jatuh-jatuh juga padahal aku sudah seringkali nyaris diperkosa olehnya."

 _Nyaris diperkosa—?_

Tatapan Alex berubah serius. "Tetsuya, sudah berapa lama kau mendekatinya?"

"Satu bulan."

"Baiklah." Wanita itu berbalik. "Mulai besok, kau tidak perlu lagi menggodanya."

Tetsuya lantas segera berjengit. "Apa? Kenapa?"

"Aku khawatir suatu hari nanti kau benar-benar akan diperkosa olehnya."

Semakin berjengit dalam, Tetsuya tidak habis pikir kenapa _Queen_ Alex juga berpikiran sama dengan iblis-iblis yang lain. "Itu tidak akan terjadi. Aku selalu bisa menjaga diriku sendiri. Alex- _san_ tidak perlu khawatir."

"Aku percaya kau bisa menjaga diri. Tapi, tetap saja aku ingin mengantisipasi kemungkinan terburuk." Wanita itu menoleh, menatap Tetsuya dengan tajam melalui ekor matanya. "Satu bulan melakukan pendekatan dan sama sekali tidak ada kemajuan, apa menurutmu itu tidak aneh?"

Kening berkerut tidak mengerti. "Maksudnya, Alex- _san_?"

Alex menghembuskan napas. Lelah. "Kau tidak akan mengerti, Tetsuya. Turuti saja perintahku dan jangan temui malaikat itu lagi mulai hari ini. Aku punya firasat buruk, kalau kau nekat terus menemuinya, kau akan terkena masalah."

 _Masalah?_

Sang Ratu melangkahkan kaki menuju jendela yang tiga kali lebih besar darinya. _Dress_ hitamnya berkibar bersama kaki jenjangnya yang melangkah angkuh. "Tapi, tetap saja kita harus membuat satu Arcangel jatuh lagi demi kesuksesan misi Bulan Merah nanti. Mungkin aku akan menugaskan Kouki untuk menggantikanmu." Ia menyilangkan tangan, menatap ke arah langit ungu di luar sana.

 _Aku akan digantikan oleh Furihata-_ kun _?_

"Tidak, Alex- _san_." Tetsuya berkata tegas. Kakinya segera melangkah cepat menghampiri Alex. "Aku tidak mau digantikan. Aku ingin menyelesaikan tugas yang telah kauberikan padaku sampai tuntas."

Lagi-lagi Sang Ratu menghela napas. Seharusnya dia ingat kalau Tetsuya itu punya tingkat keras kepala yang tidak main-main sebelum memberikan tugas berat pada si iblis kecil.

"Tetsuya, kau tidak mengerti. Malaikat yang tengah kau goda itu terlalu licik untuk kau jatuhkan." Alex mengulurkan kedua tangannya memegang bahu si pemuda biru. "Kau sudah seperti putraku sendiri. Aku yang mendidik dan membesarkanmu. Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu—apalagi membiarkanmu _diambil_ oleh kaum malaikat."

"Aku akan baik-baik saja." Berkata dengan begitu percaya diri, seharusnya Tetsuya tahu dan mau mengerti keputusan macam apa yang tengah ia ambil sekarang ini. "Beri aku satu kesempatan lagi, Alex- _san_. Aku yakin aku bisa menjatuhkannya."

Wanita penguasa dunia bawah itu terdiam beberapa saat. Tatapannya berubah datar. Entah sudah berapa kali dia harus menghela napas di hadapan iblis kesayangannya ini. Seberapa keraspun dia mencoba menghentikan Tetsuya, si iblis biru akan jauh lebih keras lagi darinya.

"Baiklah. Kuberi satu kesempatan lagi. Ingat, hanya satu. Kalau kau gagal lagi sekali ini, maka setelahnya kau tidak boleh lagi menemuinya. Kau mengerti, Tetsuya?"

Tetsuya segera mengangguk. "Ya, aku mengerti, Alex- _san_."

"Kuperingatkan lagi, Tetsuya. Kau harus menjaga dirimu baik-baik. Jangan sampai dia _menjebakmu_. Iblis akan kehilangan sayap dan juga kekuatannya jika sudah dimurnikan oleh malaikat. Kalau kau sampai bercinta dengannya, kau akan dilenyapkan."

.

.

.

Setahu Akashi Seijuurou yang sudah seringkali diundang ke kediaman Nijimura Shuuzou untuk menghirup teh dan berbincang bersama seraya menatap senja, topik perbincangan yang mereka bahas seharusnya tidak pernah semenyebalkan ini.

"Apa kau sudah gila, Seijuurou?"

Tetap tenang, Seijuurou menyesap teh hangatnya dengan elegan.

Nijimura Shuuzou mengerang pelan, memukul permukaan meja dengan kepalan tangan kanan. Kelabunya melotot habis-habisan pada atensi kurang ajar di hadapannya. "Kau sama sekali tidak mendengarkan peringatanku kemarin, hah?"

Menjawab datar, "Semuanya masih baik-baik saja. Aku tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun."

"Dan kau pikir meladeni tipu daya seorang iblis penggoda adalah benar?" kelabu semakin melotot. "Apa kepalamu sudah terbentur sesuatu hingga kepintaranmu jadi lenyap, hah?"

"Benar atau tidak, apa yang kulakukan sama sekali bukan urusanmu, Shuuzou."

"Kau bisa jatuh."

"Dia sudah menggodaku sejak satu bulan yang lalu, dan sampai sekarang aku masih bisa menginjak daratan langit raya ini dengan status masih sebagai seorang Arcangel."

"Oh ya? Dan sampai kapan? Sampai kau dan dia akhirnya bercinta? Kau benar-benar ingin merusak dirimu sendiri?" manik merah kini bertabrakan dengan kelabunya. Mereka saling melempar tatapan datar, namun sama-sama terkesan tajam.

"Itu tidak akan terjadi."

Shuuzou mendengus. "Kau pikir aku akan mempercayai kata-katamu dan menerimanya begitu saja?"

Seijuurou menatap datar. Bibir terkatup rapat, sama sekali tak menjawab.

"Aomine mengatakan hal yang sama dulu. Dan pada akhirnya si bodoh itu malah terjatuh karena seorang iblis keparat. Seharusnya aku lebih tegas lagi memperingatkannya waktu itu." memejamkan mata, ia berdecih pelan. Apa yang terjadi di masa lalu—juga kelalaian yang ia perbuat memang selalu sulit untuk dienyahkan dari ingatan. Nijimura Shuuzou sudah terlalu kenyang mengoreksi diri dan sekarang ia harus melakukan sesuatu agar kejadian yang sama tidak terulang lagi. "Aku tidak ingin kau mengulangi kesalahannya." Kelabunya menatap tajam ke dalam rubi yang sama sekali tak menunjukkan reaksi gentar. "Ini perintah, kau harus berhenti menemuinya mulai saat ini."

"Aku tidak suka diperintah."

Bunyi berdesing terdengar, bersamaan dengan dua bilah tajam yang menyilang di antara leher si malaikat merah. Seijuurou melirik melalui ekor mata. Shuuzou membalas dengan tatapan dingin di belakang tubuh si pria merah.

"Ini demi kebaikanmu sendiri. Turuti atau kau akan menyesal."

Tidak menjawab, malaikat merah hanya diam. Namun tatapan tajam yang ia kirimkan memalui sepasang manik delima yang terang sudah cukup untuk memberitahu Shuuzou bahwa Seijuurou tidak akan pernah mau mendengarkan perkataannya. Terlebih jika sudah menyangkut iblis kesayangannya.

Namun, Arcangel terkuat nomor dua selangit raya itu sama sekali belum kehabisan akal. Jika Seijuurou tidak bisa dihentikan lewat perkataan, maka giliran pedangnya yang beraksi untuk memberikan nasihat. Mau tidak mau, Seijuurou harus tunduk pada peraturan.

"Lupakan iblis itu."

"Kau pikir aku takut dengan ancamanmu?"

"Tidak. Tapi kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku kalau kita berduel."

Seijuurou hanya mendengus.

Dua bilah tajam ditarik bersamaan, disimpan dengan aman ke dalam sarung pedang di balik jubah perak. Nijimura Shuuzou beranjak dari belakang Seijuurou.

"Ini adalah jebakan, dan aku seratus persen yakin kau sudah tahu akan hal ini."

Tak berminat menjawab, Seijuurou kembali menyesap tehnya dengan tenang.

"Jadi, kuharap mulai hari ini kau tidak menemuinya lagi—atau paling tidak, tahanlah keinginanmu itu sampai malam Bulan Merah berakhir."

.

.

.

Tetsuya berdiri diam di depan pintu keluar kastil. Kepalanya mendongak ke atas, menatap langit yang masih terlalu gelap. Meskipun sepanjang hari langit dunia bawah selalu berwarna ungu, namun entah kenapa bagi Tetsuya, hari ini langit tampak lebih mendung—sama seperti hatinya.

Ini adalah kesempatan terakhirnya—kalau dia gagal lagi, maka hari ini juga akan menjadi yang terakhir baginya melihat Seijuurou.

Tetsuya melangkahkan kakinya keluar. Ia berjalan dengan langkah yang pelan dan ragu. Di dalam kepalanya berkelebat banyak sekali hal-hal yang begitu rumit. Pikirannya semerawut. Dia memulai harinya dengan satu pemikiran yang begitu mengerikan. Sampai-sampai membunuh kepercayaan diri dan keberaniannya ...

 _Bagaimana kalau aku gagal lagi pada kesempatan terakhir ini?_

Langkah kakinya terasa semakin berat. Tetsuya merasa tidak ingin bertemu dengan Seijuurou hari ini. Karena, kalau dia benar-benar gagal ...

 _Aku tidak bisa bertemu denganmu lagi, Seijuurou-_ kun.

Kedua sudut bibir menggaris. Tetsuya lantas berhenti berjalan. Jari-jarinya mendingin, ia terpaku menatap tanah.

Dia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa ...

Terlebih, kenapa rasa gelisah di dadanya ini semakin jadi menyiksanya?

"Kurokocchi! Sudah mau berangkat, ya-ssu?"

Kepala biru tersentak. Teriakan Kise sejenak menyirnakan kegelisahannya. Pemuda kecil mendongak ke atas. Manik sebiru jantung samudera menatap ke arah atensi berambut pirang yang tengah berdiri di pinggir beranda kamar istana seraya melambai ke arahnya.

Kise tersenyum dengan begitu cemerlang, mengepalkan tangannya ke arah Tetsuya; memberikan semangat pada si iblis biru.

"Semoga hari ini berhasil! Oh ya, jangan lupa selalu hati-hati, ya-ssu!"

Tetsuya terdiam sebentar. Matanya terus menatap Kise yang kembali melambai-lambai ke arahnya. Pemuda biru tiba-tiba mengeluarkan sayapnya, mengepakkannya dan terbang cepat menuju kamar Kise.

"Kise- _kun_." Ia langsung memanggil begitu mendarat di hadapan si iblis kuning.

"Eh, iya-ssu?" Kise hanya bisa berkedip. Sejak tadi tingkah Kurokocchi aneh, jadi Kise bersiap jika si iblis biru juga menanyakan pertanyaan aneh padanya.

Tetsuya hanya diam, mengunci mulutnya rapat-rapat. Kepalanya menoleh ke pintu beranda yang terbuka. Sosok malaikat jatuh, Aomine Daiki, yang tengah terlelap dalam keadaan setengah telanjang di atas tempat tidur menjadi fokus penglihatannya.

Tetsuya sedikit berjengit, kemudian kembali menatap Kise dengan raut datar.

"Kise- _kun_ , bagaimana caramu membuat Aomine- _kun_ terjatuh?"

Kise kembali berkedip. Sedikit panik, kemudian tersenyum canggung seraya menggaruk pipi kanannya dengan telunjuk. "Kalau ditanya bagaimana ... aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara menjelaskannya pada Kurokocchi-ssu."

Masih datar, "Tidak apa-apa. Aku akan mendengarkan semuanya—termasuk hal yang tidak penting sekalipun."

 _Ngejleb. Kurokocchi hidoi-ssu ..._

Kise meringis sebentar, kemudian tersenyum pada si biru. "Yah, kalau ditanya bagaimana caraku membuatnya terjatuh, itu sangat sederhana sekali-ssu."

"Sederhana?"

Mengangguk, "Ya. Karena Aominecchi tidak _sulit_ seperti Akashi Seijuurou yang tidak bisa ditebak jalan pikirannya—apalagi hatinya. Aku benar, 'kan?"

Tetsuya mengangguk setuju.

"Tapi, kalau dibilang sederhana, sebenarnya tidak sesederhana itu. Menjatuhkan Aominecchi tidak mudah, namun tidak bisa dibilang sulit juga. Pertama kali aku menggodanya, dia sama sekali menghiraukanku. Mengesalkan sekali-ssu." Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya mengingat kenangan menyebalkan yang ia alami dulu.

Tetsuya masih setia mendengarkan. Sama sekali tidak berniat memotong.

"Sepanjang hari-hariku menggodanya, yang kulakukan bersama Aominecchi hanya mengobrol dan bertarung. Tapi kami lebih sering berdebat, _sih_." Kise membalikkan badan, kedua lengan menyangga tubuh pada pagar. "Tapi, hari-hari tidak jelas yang kujalani bersamanya itu terasa begitu menyenangkan. Aku mulai merasa kalau bertemu dengan Aominecchi sudah menjadi kebutuhan."

 _Sama seperti yang kurasakan pada Seijuurou-_ kun ...

"Hingga lama kelamaan akhirnya aku sadar, kalau aku sudah jatuh cinta pada Aominecchi."

Tetsuya sedikit terkesima. Kedua manik madu Kise begitu berbinar saat ia mengatakan hal itu.

 _Sebahagia itukah bisa mencintai seseorang?_

Kise menoleh ke arahnya, menatapnya dengan senyuman yang cerah, memberikan kehangatan seperti sinar matahari pagi pada jiwa rapuh si iblis kecil.

"Kurokocchi tahu apa yang kulakukan selanjutnya?"

Kepala biru menggeleng.

"Aku mengungkapkannya." Senyum itu semakin mengembang, Tetsuya lagi-lagi dibuat terpana. Bukan karena senyuman hangat si iblis, tapi apa yang dia ucapkan. Seolah, si iblis biru baru menemukan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang sepertinya adalah jawaban dari kegelisahannya. "Lalu, kami berciuman dengan begitu panas-ssu. Dan setelah itu, sayap Aominecchi berubah menjadi hitam."

Manik biru seketika membulat. Raut kaget segera terpasang. "Maksudnya, dia jatuh?"

Mengangguk semangat, "Iya-ssu. Setelah aku menyadari kalau Aominecchi akhirnya menjadi malaikat jatuh, dia pun bilang kalau dia juga mencintaiku. Setelah itu, kami akhirnya bercinta—ah, tenang saja, Kurokocchi. Kalau sudah menjadi malaikat jatuh, Aominecchi tidak akan bisa memurnikanku. Karena cahayanya sudah meredup. Dia benar-benar sudah tidak bisa lagi memurnikanku." Kise tersenyum kecil, menatap ke dalam kamarnya. Aomine masih terlelap dengan begitu nyenyak.

Tetsuya menunduk, sekalipun cerita Kise sedikit banyak memberikannya pencerahan, namun Tetsuya masih belum juga mendapatkan jalan keluar yang meyakinkan.

"Jadi, untuk membuat Seijuurou- _kun_ terjatuh, aku harus menyatakan cinta padanya?"

Kise lagi-lagi meringis mendengar hal itu. "Kurokocchi orangnya terlalu jujur-ssu. Jadi, kalau berbohong pasti kelihatan." Si kuning berjalan mendekat, berdiri tepat di depan Tetsuya. Ia menunduk sedikit, senyum masih saja terus mengembang di wajah rupawannya. "Tapi, entah kenapa aku sendiri tidak yakin. Jika Kurokocchi mengatakan kalau Kurokocchi mencintainya, aku tidak yakin itu adalah sebuah kebohongan."

Tetsuya mengerutkan kening, tidak mengerti. "Maksudnya, Kise- _kun_?"

Kise tertawa kecil. "Kurokocchi hanya perlu jujur pada perasaan sendiri. Kemudian menerimanya dengan pikiran terbuka. Aku yakin Kurokocchi akan segera menemukan jawabannya."

.

.

.

Tetsuya menyandarkan punggungnya pada sebatang pohon besar, tempat di mana Seijuurou biasa menunggunya. Tempat ini—perbatasan antara dunia bawah dan dunia atas, dimensi yang sengaja diciptakan Seijuurou sebagai tempat pertemuan mereka—bagi Tetsuya sudah menguntaikan banyak kenangan antara dirinya dan Seijuurou.

Kepalanya mendongak, menatap langit biru yang tertutupi kabut tebal.

 _Kabut hari ini lebih tebal dari biasanya ..._

Hatinya mendung dan juga berkabut. Tetsuya entah kenapa tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan Seijuurou ... sejak semalam, dia terus memikirkan malaikat itu.

Dia harus berhasil kali ini. Karena dia tidak ingin Seijuurou terjatuh karena orang lain.

"Kau datang awal sekali, Tetsuya."

Tetsuya segera menoleh. Manik birunya menatap lurus ke arah Seijuurou yang baru saja datang seraya menyingkap dedaunan semak. Iblis biru langsung berdiri. Memandang datar ke arah Seijuurou. Kakinya melangkah ringan mendekati sang malaikat. Seijuurou berdiri di tempatnya, menunggu Tetsuya menghampirinya.

Kepala biru mendongak, "Seijuurou- _kun_."

Seijuurou menatap, senyum simpul tertarik dari kedua ujung bibirnya. "Ya, Tetsuya?"

Diam. Tetsuya sama sekali tak menjawab. Pemuda mungil itu hanya berdiri diam di tempatnya, mengunci mulut serapat mungkin sambil menatap lurus ke arah Seijuurou. Entah dia ingin mengatakan apa, Seijuurou sama sekali tidak bisa menebak kalau Tetsuya hanya memandangnya dengan wajah datar seperti itu.

"Kenapa Tetsuya menatapku begitu?"

"Seijuurou- _kun_."— _Aku harus apa agar kau terjatuh? Aku sungguh tidak ingin membiarkanmu digoda iblis lain, apalagi kalau sampai iblis itu mampu membuatmu menjadi malaikat jatuh. Aku tidak sudi._

Tetsuya melingkarkan kedua lengannya pada leher Seijuurou. Tatapan mereka terkunci. Tetsuya menarik Seijuurou, membawanya ke dalam ciuman yang dalam. Seijuurou memeluk pinggang ramping si iblis mungil, menarik Tetsuya lebih mendekat kepadanya. Ciuman itu tanpa jeda, saliva berceceran di sekitar pipi dan dagu. Mereka berdua terduduk di atas rerumputan, Seijuurou sama sekali tak melepaskan pelukannya pada Tetsuya.

.

Ciuman dilepaskan. Pemuda biru terengah, uap panas keluar dari celah bibirnya yang memerah.

Seijuurou tersenyum, mengelap air liur di sekitar wajah Tetsuya dengan jubahnya.

"Sepertinya Tetsuya terlalu merindukanku. Apa kau memimpikanku dalam tidurmu semalam, sayangku?"

Masih mengatur napasnya, Tetsuya hanya menatap Seijuurou dengan tatapan sejuta makna. Manik birunya yang teduh mengundang Seijuurou untuk mendaratkan kecupan di kening si iblis kecil. Tetsuya, tanpa pernah diduga Seijuurou, tiba-tiba membenturkan bibirnya pada bibir sang malaikat. Menghisapnya dan menjilatnya dengan liar.

Seijuurou dalam hatinya tak percaya—dia tidak pernah berpikir Tetsuya akan duluan _menyerangnya_ seperti ini.

Berusaha mengimbangi Tetsuya yang kini telah berhasil membuatnya terbaring di rerumputan, Seijuurou melepaskan jubah hitam si iblis. Bokong Tetsuya yang semula duduk di atas perut sang malaikat, perlahan turun ke selangkangan.

 _Mungkin ini satu-satunya cara terakhirku untuk menggodamu, Seijuurou-_ kun. _Kuharap kau tidak mengecewakanku lagi. Jatuhlah, kumohon jatuhlah ..._

Lilitan kain perak dilepas. Kulit putih porselen disajikan di depan mata untuk segera disantap. Seijuurou mengubah posisi, membaringkan Tetsuya di atas rumput. Kesepuluh jari tangan saling bertaut. Keduanya larut dalam ciuman panas.

Seijuurou menelusuri bentuk wajah Tetsuya. Bibirnya yang basah berlari menjelajahi garis rahang, turun ke jakun kemudian berakhir di celah leher. Epidermis mulus dikecup sekali, kemudian dihisap kuat-kuat demi meninggalkan jejak kemerahan di atas kanvas putih menggoda.

"S-Seijuurou- _kun_ ..." Tetsuya memejamkan mata erat-erat saat Seijuurou mulai menciumi dadanya, menghisapnya dengan kuat. Kelima jari tangan kanannya meremat rambut merah Seijuurou erat. Tetsuya mendesahkan nama Seijuurou berkali-kali, membuat kedua sudut bibir si malaikat semakin tertarik ke atas.

Seijuurou menghentikan penjelajahannya menelusuri bentang tubuh iblis paling indah, ia menangkup kedua pipi merah Tetsuya dengan kedua tangan. Manik biru perlahan terbuka, segera bertemu dengan sepasang manik delima yang memandangnya hangat. Bibir ranum lagi-lagi dikecup lembut, kedua pucuk hidung saling bertemu.

 _Ruby_ dan _azure_ berpagut dalam.

Begitu dalam ... sampai menenggelamkan kewarasan Tetsuya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Seijuurou- _kun_."

Namun, juga memunculkan kembali keyakinannya ke permukaan.

Seijuurou melebarkan kelopak mata. Terang-terangan terkejut. "Benarkah itu, Tetsuya?"

Mengangguk tanpa ragu, "Ya, Seijuurou- _kun_."

Dia masih belum mengerti kenapa Kise menyuruhnya untuk jujur pada perasaannya, Tetsuya selalu tahu apa yang telah atau tengah ia rasakan. Dia selalu jujur pada dirinya sendiri ...

... benar, 'kan?

Seijuurou menyingkap poni biru, melihat keseluruhan wajah dari iblis yang paling ia cintai. Dia selalu menyukai bagaimana manik sebiru tetesan samudera itu menatap ke dalam matanya dengan begitu berani. Tak pernah gentar, juga begitu teduh.

Seijuurou, dalam lubuk hatinya yang terdalam, berpikir bahwa dia tidak akan pernah menyesal jika suatu hari nanti dia benar-benar akan menjadi malaikat jatuh karena Tetsuya. Sungguh, ia sama sekali tidak keberatan—atau bahkan menyesal. Karena sejujurnya, Seijuurou telah terjatuh pada iblis biru rupawan ini sejak lama.

Ia selalu berusaha mempertahankan sayap malaikatnya agar tidak menghitam setiap kali ia memikirkan Tetsuya. Menyentuh Tetsuya. Mencium Tetsuya.

Rasanya begitu sakit, seperti sekujur tubuhnya ditusuk ribuan jarum setiap detiknya. Namun, ia tetap bertahan. Paling tidak, sampai malam di mana Bulan Merah berakhir.

 _Aku sudah menentukan, kapan aku akan terjatuh nanti._

Ibu jarinya mengusap kelopak mata Tetsuya, sebelah manik biru terpejam. Seijuurou kembali mendaratkan ciuman di bibir.

"Kalau begitu, apa Tetsuya bersedia bercinta denganku?"

 _Aku bersedia menjadi malaikat jatuh, karena aku mencintai Tetsuya._

 _Aku tidak keberatan menjadi seorang pendosa, karena jika hanya dengan begitu aku bisa memilikimu, maka akan kulakukan itu dengan senang hati sekalipun langit atau bahkan seluruh dunia akan mengutukku nanti._

Kepala biru menggeleng pelan, "Aku akan bercinta dengan Seijuurou- _kun_ kalau Seijuurou- _kun_ sudah jatuh."

"Aku tidak akan jatuh." Pria merah itu melebarkan senyum. "Sebaliknya, aku akan memurnikanmu dan membawamu ke dunia atas."

Manik biru segera melebar, Tetsuya tersentak. "Apa maksudmu—memurnikanku?" raut wajahnya mulai panik.

"Ya, Tetsuya akan menjadi bidadariku di sana."

 _Dan kalau aku tidak bisa jatuh, lalu bagaimana kalau kau saja yang kunaikkan? Itu akan terasa lebih mudah bagi kita untuk bersama jika saja Tetsuya tidak keras kepala._

"Jangan macam-macam, Seijuurou- _kun_. Lepaskan aku. Aku tidak mau dimurnikan." Tetsuya berjengit marah, kedua telapak tangannya mendorong dada Seijuurou sekuat tenaga. Berusaha menyingkirkan malaikat itu dari atasnya. Namun sayangnya, sekuat apapun ia mengerahkan tenaga, Seijuurou bahkan sama sekali tidak bergeser sedikit pun. Sebaliknya, sang malaikat malah semakin menghimpit si iblis kecil. Membuat Tetsuya meringis pelan ketika Seijuurou menekan bagian bawahnya.

"S-Seijuurou- _kun_ ... lepaskan aku."

"Kenapa? Kenapa aku harus melepaskanmu? Bukankah kau sendiri yang menggodaku sejak tadi? Kenapa kau tidak tanggung saja akibatnya dan membiarkanku memurnikanmu?" Seijuurou menggerakkan lututnya, semakin mempermainkan bagian bawah Tetsuya.

Kedua alis biru Tetsuya bertaut marah. Ia semakin kuat mendorong Seijuurou menyingkir. "Menjauhlah dariku! Ah—" Tetsuya seketika mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena dengan bodohnya mendesah dengan begitu keras.

Seijuurou tersenyum kecil, raut wajahnya setenang permukaan danau. Ia menunduk, mengecup sekali pipi merah Tetsuya.

"Bahkan tubuhmu begitu senang kusentuh. Lalu, bagaimana dengan hatimu, Tetsuya? Sudahkan aku berhasil mengetuk pintu hatimu? Apa kau telah menerimaku?" leher jenjang diendus.

"S-Seijuurou- _kun_ ... hentikan—"

Manik _ruby_ kini bersitatap dengan sepasang _azure_ yang melebar. Seijuurou tiba-tiba memandangnya serius.

"Apa Tetsuya benar-benar mencintaiku?"

Alis biru Tetsuya lantas saling menukik. Bibirnya menggaris. "Tidak." Tegasnya seraya mengayunkan pisau iblisnya pada punggung Seijuurou.

 _Syuut!_

Tetsuya lagi-lagi memandang datar ke arah satu meter di depannya. Ia buru-buru memunguti jubah dan kain peraknya. Memeluknya erat, tidak bisa memakainya langsung karena ia masih harus waspada pada malaikat berhati iblis di hadapannya.

Raut wajah Seijuurou masih datar, namun senyuman mengejek yang selalu Tetsuya benci seolah tak pernah ingin sirna dari wajah rupawan itu.

"Tetsuya tidak akan pernah bisa menipuku. Kau iblis yang payah dalam berbohong."

Mendengar itu, api kemarahan segera tersulut. Tetsuya menatap murka ke arah malaikat merah. Ia segera memasang kuda-kuda menyerang saat Seijuurou melangkahkan kaki mendekatinya. Reflek, Tetsuya mundur satu langkah saat Seijuurou nyaris mencapainya.

Senyuman mengejek telah lenyap, namun raut wajah datar senantiasa menusuk Tetsuya ribuan kali pada detik itu.

"Tetsuya, bagaimana perasaanmu padaku?"

Satu alis terangkat. "Perasaanku ... pada Seijuurou- _kun_?"

 _Pentingkah itu?_

Angin sejuk berhembus melewati mereka, membawa kelopak bunga daffodil beserta dedaunan berwarna jingga bersamanya. Suara dedaunan beserta desisan angin menjadi musik bermelodi ritmis memenuhi tempat di mana Seijuurou dan Tetsuya berdiri.

Keduanya terdiam. Tetsuya sama sekali tak menjawab, sekalipun jawaban dari pertanyaan sederhana itu sudah berada tepat di ujung lidah, Tetsuya tidak yakin bahwa jawaban yang akan ia berikan itu adalah jawaban pasti.

Ia sendiri ragu ... kenapa hanya untuk mengatakan kalau dia sama sekali tak memiliki perasaan pada Seijuurou- _kun_ saja dia tidak mampu?

Seijuurou menarik senyum kecil melihat Tetsuya yang tak kunjung menjawab, "Hari ini adalah hari terakhir kita bertemu."

Mendengar itu, Tetsuya lagi-lagi membelalak. Kepala biru segera terangkat, memandang Seijuurou dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Setelah hari ini, aku tidak bisa datang ke mari unruk bertemu dengan Tetsuya lagi."

Tetsuya menggigit bibir bawah.

"Tapi, kalau Tetsuya bersedia kumurnikan, aku akan langsung membawa Tetsuya ke dunia atas bersamaku. Bagaimana?"

Manik biru sontak menyorot tajam. "Aku tidak mau. Teruslah berharap sampai kiamat, Seijuurou- _kun_." Tetsuya segera membentangkan sayap, mengepakkannya dengan keras kemudian terbang cepat menembus _barrier_ yang hanya bisa dilewati olehnya dan Seijuurou.

Seijuurou ditinggal sendirian di sana. Pria merah itu lantas berdecih tanpa sadar.

 _Kenapa kau begitu keras kepala, Tetsuya?_

.

.

Bersambung ...

.

.

 **Arcangel** adalah istilah dalam bahasa inggris yang berarti Malaikat Utama/Malaikat Tertinggi atau "Penghulu Para Malaikat", yaitu malaikat yang terpenting dalam sejumlah ajaran agama.

.

 **AN:** Jadi ini adalah fic AkaKuro ketiga saya :") sebenernya ini mau dijadiin oneshot aja, cuma karena saya cukup kapok nulis oneshot panjang-panjang, jadi ini saya bagi dua. Dan tolong jangan dipertanyakan kenapa di atas langit ada tehnya huahaha biasalah. Imajinasi nista haha dan perasaan judul sama summary-nya kok gak sinkon2 amat sama isinya ya :"D

Sebenernya fic ini adalah salah satu dari lima ide yang udah dipikirin buat AKAKUROXYGEN kemarin. Yang terwujud baru tiga (Acaronar,ABSOLVE, dan yang ini). Promptnya "Devil and Angel" haha. Dan karena kebiasaan saya yang suka lelet, ini fic baru bisa dibikin sekarang. Haha. /sudahteparduluansetelahbikinabsolvewaktuitu

Sampai jumpa di chapter dua :")

Salam manis,

Minako-chan Namikaze


End file.
